


don't wanna end it (but I don't wanna continue)

by Kiiesaa



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: A blind date that gone wrong, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNGGU, Hyunggu is a physical therapy major just becoz, I really do, I regret the ending, I'm a math major, Jinhongseok are bad at setting up dates, M/M, So my son Wooseok has to be one too, alot of math stuff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: Hyunggu's luck ran out that day and was forced on a blind date, courtesy of his meddling best friend— meeting Wooseok wasn't so bad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> Originally planned on posting this on Wooseok's birthday instead of Hyunggu's but oh well, here it is. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNGGU! Keep making us proud!
> 
> I'm a big Wooyu shipper (everyone knows that lol) so my heart was clenching tightly as I wrote this. TT But please do enjoy this! It had to be done, I had to get this out of my system.
> 
> P.S: Excuse the math related reference, Idk what I was thinking.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hyunggu sit wrongly at Wooseok's table on a blind date not knowing his actual date has stood him up. Wooseok thinks he's cute so he plays along.

“So,” Hongseok trailed off as he spoke, his voice was strangely lower than usual, and Hyunggu raised his brows in suspicion when he regarded the older. It had only been about five seconds since the taller male cornered him in the kitchen of their shared apartment—which their parents rented out for them when Hyunggu went off to university so he could be with Hongseok— and Hyunggu already doesn’t like where the conversation was headed to. They’ve been best friends for a long, _long_ time and knew each other too well, to the point that they could decipher what was going on the other’s mind in most occasions. So the younger was certain to an extent that something was going on. Hongseok used his rare ‘we-need-to-talk-and-you-better-not-run-away-from-me’ tone, slightly urgent yet uneasy, and the younger knew that it could only mean one thing, it was bad.

They were both standing across each other, the kitchen counter stood between them; Hyunggu was busy making himself a cup of coffee to aid his dysfunctional conscious in the endless revisions he had planned on doing later on that night before Hongseok stepped in the area while his boyfriend, Jinho, was lazing around in front of the television, watching some overrated drama series, completely oblivious to the conversation the two were engaged in.

“I don’t like the tone you’re using, hyung,” Hyunggu frowned, scrambled through the crammed cup boards in hopes of finding a mug to use, his back facing the other. “I feel like I’ve done something wrong.”

“Good,” the older replied nonchalantly as he took another step forward, leaned his body against the counter to find a comfortable position as he tried to look intimidating. “We need to talk about something.”

“If this is about what happened the other day at the hallway, I swear I had nothing got do with it. It was Hyojong-hyung’s fault!” he grumbled, trying to coax his way to avoid a scolding from the older. “He dared me into-”

But Hongseok could only stare at him in confusion before his brows knitted together and wrapped his arms in front of his chest, seething. “Wait, what did you do?” his tone was sceptical, almost accusing; he was ready to bombard him with a series more of queries to ease the perturbed feeling he had boiling in the pit of his stomach at Hyunggu’s words, suggesting that the younger had done something terrible again for both of their inconvenience. Sometimes he questions why he agreed to watch over the younger when he entered college. Sure, their parents were well acquainted and Hyunggu was technically the closest friend he had and whatnot, but taking care of the trouble maker was hard work.

Hyunggu blinked once, twice and thrice, tilted his head to the side before he slowly shook his head dismissively and went to pour the hot caffeine into the mug, clearing evading making eye contact with the other. Now’s probably not the perfect time to discuss what he had done the last time he went out with Hyojong to get drunk without Hongseok knowing. “Nevermind ‘bout that,” he said idly, “So, what do you want to talk about? I’m all ears.”

“Well,” Hongseok started, momentarily forgetting about what he was about to nag the younger with, pushed it to the back of his mind, making a mental note to bring it up again later— which he’ll eventually forget cause Hongseok was _that_ forgetful. “Jinho and I have been talking lately, you know, _the usual stuff_ , and then you suddenly came into the conversation.”

“You’ve been talking about me?” he frowned.

“Not in a bad way!” the older defended quickly, assuring the younger he had no ill intentions. “I mean, we’ve known each other for a while and as far as I could remember, it’s been awhile since you last had been on a date, right? We think it’s about time for you to start dating someone again.”

“Yeah, so?” Hyunggu wasn’t getting where this was going. He brought the cup close to his lips after being certain that it was warm enough and took a sip. “What are you trying to say, hyung?”

“We set you up on a blind date.”

Hyunggu would have spat his entire coffee on the older at moment those words slipped pass his lips, showering him with black caffeine, but lucky enough he controlled himself just in time. Damn Hongseok.

“Are you being serious right now, hyung?!”

A freaking blind date? Was this a joke? Was this their idea of a joke? He wanted to punch the older in the face for even suggesting it in the first place. If Hongseok wasn’t taller than him or stronger, he would have done just that. He couldn’t stomach that they were having this sort of discussion, and at the kitchen of all places. Hyunggu started ranting on how this was a bad idea, enumerating the downsides of having a relationship, how absurd the assertion was, exaggerated his point to the older. Hyunggu was fully capable; he was perfectly fine with being single for the rest of his life. He didn’t need anybody to be happy, not when he was already happy with the way things were. He didn’t have time to be in a relationship, not when his academics were already taking its toll on him.

“Stop being such a brat, Hyunggu,” Hongseok rolled his eyes, unpleased with the chain of complaints the younger threw his way. “I absolutely think it’s not a bad idea.”

“I don’t have the time to deal with this,” he replied in staccato. “I really don’t.”

“Look, just give it a shot, okay?” Hongseok proposed, giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder when he neared him. “He’s a friend of Jinho’s and he could vouch that his friend is very cool. I’ve met him once and he’s pretty nice in the eyes, too. We think he would be perfect for you.”

Hongseok was guilt tripping him, Hyunggu knew he was. The older was so good at it, knowing Hyunggu would agree if he was persuaded like that. But maybe, _just maybe_ , Hongseok was on to something. True, the last time he’d been on a date was on their second year of high school and hadn’t exclusively seen anyone for some time. It’s not like he doesn’t have any interest in dating, none of that. It just never crossed his mind, wasn’t a matter of great importance. But looking back, seeing his best friend and Jinho being happy and sickeningly sweet in front of him, he might have felt a pang of jealously in some instances. He likes Jinho, the older was a sweetheart and undeniably, Jinho was everything that his best friend ever needed in a person. Hongseok wasn’t the easiest to get along with, probably the hardest nut to crack, yet he was lucky to have met a person like Jinho who patches up all his rough edges. Hyunggu felt gloomy at the thought that he doesn’t have someone like that, someone like Jinho.

Hongseok was probably right; maybe he really did need someone.

Hyunggu heaved a deep breath, settled his cup down onto the counter and turned to the older. Hongseok was his best friend, and he hates to let him down, so if he believes that Hyunggu will be able to put up with some poor idiot for a few hours, then so be it.

“Fine.” Whenever Hongseok is concerned, he always gives in a bit too easily, and he always hates himself for it. “Fine. But if he’s some kind of freak, I’m leaving immediately.”

Hongseok grinned in triumph.

-

Hyunggu was having a really, _really_ bad day. He was late for his first class since he over slept. Apparently, Hongseok left early and forgot to wake him up. And to Hyunggu’s luck, it was for a major and his teacher had been bitching on him and the entire duration of the lecture when he came in late. He forgot his physics book for his next class and they had a surprise quiz and he hadn’t been able to study at the last minute like his classmates did. He was silently praying to the deity that he hadn’t gotten a zero at least— his GPA was at stake. The assignment he was supposed to turn in got misplaced and he had to rampage through his locker just to find it, leaving said locker in a state akin to the aftermath of a vigorous monsoon.

The very minute he got out of his last class for that morning, he wanted to just lie on the floor and stay there, he was drained and wished nothing more than just to rest and forget how awful the day had been for him. He was an absolutely mess! Hyojong even had the decency to mock him about his messy hair and askew clothes when they met briefly at the corridor before the older male ran down the hall to escape the younger’s hurtful revenge. He groaned in annoyance as he remembered he still had that blind date to go on when he made his way back to his locker to dump his stuff and at least tidy up. He has had enough already, was mentally and physically weary, and wanted to skip the date, predicting that something will go wrong just as everything did.

But he knew that his best friend will throw a fit if he did, especially when Jinho made an effort for the set up as well— Hongseok was very frightening if it involved his boyfriend. So with a heavy heart and a burdened body, he decided to just get this done and over with so he could go home and sleep.

Hyunggu went to the nearby café, just across of the road of their university. The place was a pretty well-known spot for couples and for friends to just hang out— Hyojong and Shinwon had asked him a bunch of times to drop by there in the past— so he hadn’t questioned Jinho when the older told him that he and his blind date would meet there.

Small brass bells attached to the door jiggled when he went in. The aroma of sweets and pastry was enough to chase away the stress he had accumulated, his body went lax and he felt better already. Maybe a cup of coffee and cupcakes will heal his fatigued self.

>> he’s wearing a hoodie, rather tall, black hair. Easy to spot. Goodluck.

Hongseok’s earlier text message read which Hyunggu snickered at. How was this any helpful?

He looked around; head scanning the vicinity for his date, in search for a person that might fill in the qualities his best friend had given him. There were a bunch of people inside the café but there were still some vacant spots, so if wasn’t really much of a chore. The table at the back of the shop caught his attention— the boy occupying it particularly. Like what Hongseok had said, he was wearing black hoodie. Hyunggu watched him from afar; watched the young man stir the straw to his vanilla shake while looking at a distant, the light that shone through the glass window hit the side of his face, sunlight dancing across his features in an enthralling manner, he was tapping his long yet slender fingers impatiently against the wooden table. He appeared to be waiting for someone.

_ That must be him. _

Hyunggu took several hesitant steps forward, but not close enough for the other to notice him, feeling a wave of nervousness wash over him. This boy’s got wild, unruly black hair, brown eyes and fit structure from what he’s seen. Hyunggu thinks he’s pretty attractive, very handsome indeed.

_ It’s now or never. Hope I don’t screw this up. _

“Sorry I’m late,” he said when he stood in front of the other male after gathering every bit of confidence he had, and gave the other a friendly smile. The latter looked up at him, brows furrowed and Hyunggu swore he almost choked when the other’s eyes bore on him, they were the darkest pair of deep chocolate orbs he had ever seen. “You must be the date my best friend’s boyfriend had set me up with,” he started. “I swear I don’t want this more than you do. But let’s just get this over with so we could go on with our lives,” he managed to say in one breathe, held out his hand for the other to take. “I’m Kang Hyunggu. Physical therapy major.”

The other was looking at Hyunggu’s outreached hand, eyeing them with his lips in a tight line before he looked up at him. He was staring at Hyunggu intently, his gaze intense like as if he was looking through his very soul. Hyunggu grew tense all of a sudden at the lack of response, blood drained from his face and he felt embarrassed.

“Jung Wooseok. Applied Math major,” the latter answered after a few fleeting seconds, accepted the handshake and let go almost instantly. Hyunggu was relieved when big, warm hands wrapped around his, letting out the breath he didn’t knew he was even holding in; he thought he was going to be rejected right then and there.

“Woah. Tough major,” he said out loud without realizing.

“I’ve been told,” the other snorted, a smirk slowly ghosting his features, motioned for Hyunggu to take the seat across from him. “It gets better once you get used to it, though.”

Everything about the date was awkward at first. Hyunggu had his head hang low when he sat down, playing with his fingers nervously, and he was slightly fidgeting on his seat. He didn’t know what to say next. And Wooseok was peculiarly quiet as well.

But eventually, it became better. Wooseok casually brought up a few topics to talk about and it perked Hyunggu’s interest— mainly since it revolved around sciences. Hyunggu loosed up after a bit as the conversation evolved naturally and his usual cheerful personality came back, which oddly mixed well with Wooseok’s. Despite being a man of few words and soft spoken, Wooseok had an imposing air around him, almost cocky with his sly remarks here and there as they spoke, had a firm resolve about certain beliefs— but wasn’t the snobbish type— and knew how to stand his ground. Hyunggu was pleased with it. It was quite a turn on actually.

Hyunggu hasn’t been to any blind dates before, this was his first. And honestly, things were going unexpectedly smooth, far from what he first imagined it to be. Hyunggu ordered a snack of his own and they chatted pretty much the whole time.

Wooseok was amazing, the older thought dreamingly as he watched him talked. Hyunggu almost could not believe it that Wooseok was younger than him by a few days; he certainly acted a tad older for his age. He was funny when he spoke of specific things, witty with his comments and jokes, made intellectual notes when the topic bordered close to academics, and damn, Hongseok wasn’t kidding when he said the other was easy on the eyes. Up close, the other was undeniably handsome and judging from his physique, he was tall; he could have easily passed as a model— he would be perfect for the job. And he was smart, _very_ smart. Hyunggu thought it was unfair for someone to be so perfect like Wooseok was. He was blessed with everything humanly possible. It was a sin to be this attractive.

His phone started vibrating as they were in the middle of a dialogue about the relevance of Math to science related courses, ‘cause Hyunggu was definitely not a stranger to calculus and he felt much obliged to voice out his distress to the younger.

From: Hongmom

>> r u at the shop?

From: IT’S HYUNGGU

>> yeah. Met wooseok he’s hot

From: Hongmom

>> wooseok who?

Hyunggu frowned at that last message, rapidly typing back a reply. What was Hongseok playing at?

From: IT’S HYUNGGU

>> what?

Suddenly, Hyunggu’s phone began ringing, buzzing on his hand, Hongseok’s familiar contact id flashed across his screen. He turned to Wooseok, excusing himself and when the younger nodded as to give him permission, he answered his best friend’s call. Hongseok’s worried voice ringed from the other line, startling Hyunggu for a moment, the older asking where he was. It confused Hyunggu, he was sure he knew about the date they set up that day, so why was Hongseok asking?

“I’m at the shop, hyung. Why?”

“Who’s that Wooseok you just mentioned? I’ve been meaning to tell you, Jinho’s friend cancelled at the last minute. Something urgent came up. He had a report due today which their teacher moved and-”

“What?” he cut the older off, wanting to make sure if he heard it right.

“……”

“……”

“Hyung?”

“Whoever you’re with right now, that’s not him.”

“…….”

“……”

“……”

“Hyunggu, you still there?”

The sound of his hyung calling his name snapped him into attention. He ended the call before he even had a chance to hear what his best friend said next, stuffed his phone back into his pants and turned to look at the boy in front of him who was staring back at him, expressionless and gave off the vibe that he was waiting for Hyunggu to say something— anything. “You’re not my date, are you?” he asked cynically, hesitant how to breach the issue.

“So you finally caught on,” Wooseok said, almost impassive but clearly not denying it. “Unfortunately, no. I was just hanging out here. Was shocked when you suddenly came to me and said about the blind date thing.”

It took a few moments before he finally understood the situation and reality doomed on Hyunggu, he brought a hand to run over his face, he felt his entire face heating up and he mentally wanted to dig his own grave and just die. “I’m such an idiot,” he groaned, unable to look at the younger, embarrassed at what he had done. “I’m really sorry about the mix up.”

Wooseok shook his head, clearing telling Hyunggu that he wasn’t offended nor bothered but the older apologized a bunch of times more, recited it repeatedly like a mantra which only made Wooseok chuckle, amused at the other’s flustered state. “It’s alright,” the younger said, shrugged his shoulder like it was nothing. “For what’s it worth, I think you’re cute.”

Hyunggu froze for a second. Did he just call him ‘cute’?

“I’ve been told?” he countered, repeated what the younger said earlier.

Wooseok smirked at him, genuinely impressed at the comeback. Where did that sudden rush of conceit came from? At the sight of the older being uncomfortable, Wooseok chortled. Hyunggu was really something else.

Hyunggu was still embarrassed, he still wanted to run away, but the sound Wooseok made as he chuckled softly was cute in some strange way. It was deep, almost breathy, yet it was rich and honest, it was like music to Hyunggu’s ears, a melody he’d lull himself to sleep with and play over and over again yet he’ll never get sick of it. Jesus, when did he get so sappy?

Hyunggu took a deep breath, trying to calm his unsteady heart before he spoke lowly, “I know this was a big mess but I’m here, and you’re here and I’m sorry for disturbing you but why don’t we just make the most of it?”

“So this still is technically a date, right?” The younger’s brow perked up at the assertion.

“Well. I-If you want it to be. I… I-I don’t mind,” Hyunggu stuttered, insecure on how to answer without it making it look like he was needy. That sounded wrong still, what if Wooseok thought he was desperate?

But Wooseok smiled at him, no trace of judgment in his eyes. “I’d like that.”          

He felt his pulse quickened, he was nauseous. Wooseok will be his downfall one day. Hyunggu timidly returned the gesture, pulling himself together, lips curled up and reached for his forgotten drink and swallowed half of it in search for a boost of confidence before saying, “I’m Hyunggu. Physical therapy major. I love to dance more than anything, sweets and art in general.”

Wooseok couldn’t stop grinning at him, charmed by the older. “I’m Jung Wooseok. Applied Math major. I love listening to music, composing on my spare time and I hate exams without formula sheets.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Wooseok-ah.”

“Same here.”

\--

Wooseok was nurtured into a world where he was taught that unless proven, it lacked of value or is deemed unnecessary, was useless to the real world. He believed in neither destiny nor fate, ridiculed the very notion; just because stars had prophesied a phenomenon to happen doesn’t authenticate anything. Math doesn’t work like that; everything had a reason, every theory had properties it was based on, axioms were established through series of dialogue before it was used, and clearly, it takes a matter of time and effort before it is completely understood.

Wooseok was often praised for his mental prowess as a kid, not that he was studious or anything, he was just naturally smart and it ran in the family. His parents were both teachers and his older sister was on her way to be one. Wooseok grew up on a very intellectual household— genetics were a blessing to some. But unlike the misconception people had believed in for years, clever people weren’t introverted entirely. Sure, Wooseok talks less than Changgu does but he still has bunch of friends and plays sports like any normal guy his age. He hadn’t detached himself with the world just because his I.Q was above average. He had a life too, mind you.

So, when he was quietly and mindlessly sitting by his favorite spot at his favortie café to meet with someone, but a petite guy suddenly came to his table and claimed he was on a blind date with him, to say he was shocked was the understatement of the century. Meeting Hyunggu was an occurrence he never foresaw coming, something he never calculated or expected, not in this lifetime.

Hyunggu was probably the first one to shatter his keen belief on the unknown occurrence brought about by fate. He was intriguing; an abstraction of something already definite, something universally accepted, something concrete. It was messed up, Wooseok thought.

Second to the very concept of abstract algebra— which is clearly imaginary and beyond his norm since he never favoured pure mathematics which tilted more on theories rather than application— Wooseok had never been taken aback before. But he decided to play along, to just go with the flow and wing it, to see what will happen if he pretended. Wooseok was just genuinely curious at first, nothing more. But as the date went on, he found the other— who was surprisingly older than him— remarkable and fascinating. Listening to Hyunggu’s voice as he talked about random things was calming somehow; Wooseok liked it. From his perspective and judgment, Hyunggu was the out-going type of person, he was very talkative, he learned a lot about him in a span of 15 minutes but the younger didn’t complain.

But not all secrets were meant to be kept for eternity; the older eventually found out, probably from the person who called him. Wooseok was quick to assure him that he still wanted their date to continue when the older kept apologizing.

Wooseok wasn’t lying when he said the older was cute— ‘cause he really was— especially when Hyunggu turned red and kept hiding his face through slim and soft looking fingers.

Their date continued on just like that; for the rest of the afternoon they talked about their friends, ramble about how their majors, how school has been stressing them out although they’re still freshmen.

Time passed by like a breeze as they conversed; immersed into a world that they’ve built just for two, for their own. But as Hyunggu announced that he was late for his next class when he caught a glance of his watch, the invisible bubble they had around them dispersed and realized that they grew too engrossed to notice other earthly things.  “Well, this has been fun. I really had a great time. I’m sorry about earlier.”

Wooseok waves him off with a smile then offered to walk him outside but the latter declined.

“It isn’t that far from here, could run if I can.”

“You sure? I don’t want some random stranger hitting on a good-looking guy like you,” Wooseok sneered which earned him another blush from the older. Teasing Hyunggu was something he found endearing and wouldn’t mind doing continuously. Hyunggu was really cute.

 “I had a good time, Wooseok,” Hyunggu mumbled with a smile painted on his face, reaching to his ears. Wooseok can cross that off on his mental list of clichés he thought only existed on dramas. Although he had been enchanted, he really shouldn’t be swept away by the older, not when he knew he wasn’t definite, had no actual role in his life, and whatever they were was something indeterminate. This was all coincidental, a misunderstanding. But he couldn’t help but be drawn to Hyunggu like how the idea of uncertain methods and approximations mesmerize him.

Wooseok broke into a smile when Hyunggu got on his tiptoes since the former was taller and kissed him on the cheek. It’s a small gesture but it feels like something they’ve done over and over again before, and Hyunggu can feel his own face heating up even more, a prominent blush tinted his cheeks. He smiled shyly and looked down at his feet.

Wooseok reached for the other’s head and have it a gentle pat. He doesn’t care about the clichés anymore because it’s Hyunggu.  “Hey,” he whispered. “Hey Hyunggu. Want to go out again tomorrow night? Like catch a movie or something?”

“Mmm, that depends,” Hyunggu said, opened his eyes to look at his. “Are you gonna stay with me although I’m not actually your blind date?”

“I did today. I would tomorrow.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Hyunggu giggled, warmth spread all over his body at the answer. “It’s a date then.”

The raven-haired boy waved him goodbye as he went out the door. As Wooseok sat back on his chair, that dreadful feeling of being alone came back to him. He felt kind of shitty when he realized that there’s no one sitting across from him, it was off putting somehow.

He leaned back onto his seat, the idea of seeing Hyunggu again made him anticipate. He was already calculating a plan of action to act out on the second time that they'd meet, the endless possibilities of what would happen. That’s weird, he thought. Wooseok was never usually like this. What is it with Hyunggu and why did Wooseok seem restless when he thought of him?

However, his inner monologue was interrupted when the phone he placed on the table suddenly lit up.

“Where are you?” he asked right away when he brought the device to his ear.

“I’m on my way. Sorry. Got held up. Hwitaek-hyung kept insisting I stay behind and help him,” a deep, raspy voice from the opposite line answered, although it was faint, he sounded truly sorry and Wooseok could never hold a grudge on him for too long. He was probably panicking for all Wooseok knows. “Sorry if I made you wait for so long.”

“It’s alright,” he reassured, his tone dropped a few octaves lower, a sort of endearment he only reserves for the other. “I’m still here. I’ll wait for you.”

“Funny. You don’t sound angry,” his laugh ringed through Wooseok’s ears and he found himself smiling unconsciously. Goodness, how he missed him. “I thought you would be.”

“I’m not. I should thank you actually.”

“Hmm. Did something good happen?”

“You could say that. Hurry up. I wanna see you.”

Although he couldn’t see him, he knew that the other would he flustered and blushing. Wooseok always had that effect on him and took it fully to his advantage at times.

Yuto didn’t ask any further and said he’d be there in five minutes tops before he ended the call. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The back of his head was nagging at him when he shot to his feet and went to the counter to order something for his boyfriend; that he was cheating on Yuto, that he was playing around with Hyunggu.

Oh well, if they don’t find out, what’s the harm in it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I BETRAYED WOOYU I BETRAYED YUTO!! TT MY LOVE, I'M SO SORRRRRYYYYYY  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
